Being Selfish
by teravolt
Summary: There's two differences from regular and boarding schools. One: You might get stuck with a crazy principal who makes you do weird challenges to see who goes of with a full scholarship by the end of the year and Two: You just might end up with a crazy roommate.


**title: **Being Selfish  
**summary: **There's two differences from regular and boarding schools. One: You might get stuck with a crazy principal who makes you do weird challenges to see who goes of with a full scholarship by the end of the year and Two: You just might end up with a crazy roommate. Follow Gwen, your average Goth loner as she follows a road that'll help her figure out just who she is with the help from the mot unlikely person in the world. _(gwoah confirmed; no side couples at this point)_  
**notes:** Sooooo this is a rewrite from the original chapter since I didn't know how to continue it of from the ending of the last one with the little details I provided and the pacing of it. Since this chapter was ending on a scale of too long, I chopped it in half so this half is shorter than the other one, but I added more description to it. I might end up rewriting the summary to, so watch out for that, and there's a lot of errors here since I only went over it once or else I would've started to doubt myself and this chapter would've never gone up. Sorry for this note being a bit too long and I hope you guys enjoy this updated version!

_**be my friend**_

.

.

.

Gwen was your typical teenage girl with typical dreams—the only difference was the way she dressed. At her old school, she was known as the lonely Goth, as she didn't have that many friends despite getting well along with everyone. Many assumed it was due to her father dying when she turned ten, but that wasn't it. She just preferred to be alone, with the exception of Courtney, her only best friend. She had others when she was younger, but as time passed, she just couldn't bare being around them and their positives attitudes, so it was just her and Courtney. However, it wasn't until a fight that summer that broke up their friendship and it seemed beyond fixture at that point.

Now, Gwen was currently seated in her mom's car, listening to her brother rant of about a prank he had pulled just the week before and hearing their mother call him out on it. She couldn't help but smile as she wrote this all down on her diary; the only way to preserve something as precious as a three hour drive to her new school: Pahkitew Boarding School. To be honest, she had never heard of the school before, none the less even sign up for it. Apparently, her mother decided that it would be best for her to get out of the big city and go somewhere less…. noisy. The pamphlet that she had seen made the school look real old looking, probably from the eighties, but her mother claimed that it was going under construction. Oh how she hoped so because she didn't think she could stand living in a place so old.

"And then Ms. Robins screamed when she thought that Jeffrey had his hand cut of and almost called the cops before Jake but in and said it was a prank." She heard her brother from the back seat say.

"Wow, that must've been a buzz-killer," Gwen replied, trying to hold back a giggle. "I beat Jake was all like 'But ! I wasn't my idea! It was all Jeffrey and Damien's idea!' He's such a pussy." Gwen finished. She heard her brother laugh and she laughed in return.

"Gwen! What did I say about using inappropriate language in the car!" she heard her mother say.

"Come one mom, let me enjoy myself with Damien before I leave and come back for Thanksgiving." She persuaded her mother. With the pleading her brother was also doing, her mother had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, just don't go extreme with the language Remember, I'm still you mother and—"

"Yeah mom, we know. Any more pranks you guys pulled of that you haven't told me Damien?"

"Oh yeah! There was this one when we…."

After another twenty stories told by Damien and five from Gwen from their week of pranks, they finally reached their destination and everyone was surprised at what they saw. Instead of the picture included in the pamphlet, the place looked like a rich man's mansion. There were wide gates in front and once allowed in, Gwen got a better look of the place. It almost seemed like your typical high school (or college depending on how you saw it) once they started getting close to the buildings. There was a parking lot from left and another one to their right, with a bunch of buildings stretching out before them. Of course, she was focused more on the physical appearance of the school than her brother, who had just spotted the football stadium.

"Holy shit Gwen. Look at the football stadium." Turning to see what he was talking about, her mouth dropped open as she saw the size of it. It appeared to be closed off, not one bit revealing to them the inside of it. Still, it was big; almost as though it could hold the entire population of Canada (okay, it wasn't THAT big, but still big enough that made her feel a bit jittery for the future football games).

At that moment, Gwen knew that by the end of the month, this school was going to become the most famous and popular school in Canada—or maybe even the entire world. Somehow, the thought of it made her feel funny, almost as though it wasn't going to be the school in general that caused it, but something else. With all those thoughts coming at her from left to right, she was starting to doubt her attendance to this school.

"Hey mom, are you sure I don't need a uniform for this school?" Gwen asked as the car came into a halt. She noticed that they were in the parking lot, which only contained a couple of cars. Judging by the lack of cars there were in a huge parking lot, they were here early. Waaaaay to early.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure you don't. That's what the pamphlet said." She heard her mother reply. Gwen hoped not, as to she didn't do well with colors she didn't like, especially yellow. She'd researched about the different uniforms many private schools had and among the favorite colors were blue, red, and yellow. While she didn't mind wearing Blue and red, yellow was definitely the color not to wear. It made her look almost transparent whenever the sun hit her and either way, yellow is known as a happy color, and that color was just to cheery for her to handle.

"I hope not," she mumbled under her breathe as she got out. She heard the other two doors click shut too, indicating that her brother and mother had also gotten out of the car.

She walked towards the trunk and opened it to reveal three dark purple suitcases. Two of them were medium sized while the third one was a bit smaller. Behind them were also her art supplies, in a much bigger cases. She had only brought three canvases this time, seeing that she had no idea how big her room was going to be and who she was going to bunk with. Hopefully, they had bunk beds instead because that would mean more space, and having more space meant being able to have more canvases.

Just as she started to pull them out, she heard sound of a golf cart come near and stop behind her. She turned with a suitcase in hand to face a girl with a large grin on her face. She had on a green, short top with a small triangle showing some of her breast, a lime-green skirt with matching shoes (or slippers?), and a green wristband. She also had orange hair (which looked too bright to be natural) and green eyes.

"Are you Gwen?" Her voice echoed as she continued to stare at her. Confused, she just stared at the girl until she received some sort of clarification. She didn't know what she wanted, and she'd rather not give out her name to some random stranger even if they were going to attend the same school.

"Oooh, right! I forgot to mention! I'm Izzy and this girl called Gwen is supposed to be my roommate, but I couldn't find a picture of her in anny file so I'm just waiting around until I can find her." The girl said with a wave of her hand.

"What files ar-"

"Gwen! Where do you want me to place your canvases? On top of your suitcases or-Hi there!" Gwen heard her brother say. She turned and gave him a look to shut up, but it appeared the her new roommate had already heard her name.

"Great! You are Gwen! C'mon now! Izzy will take you our room! There not the best dorms that Chris could provide us with, I'm almost positive he made them as crappy as he could since all he cares about is getting even richer and famous through the school, buuuut I guess it's better than making us live in a clumped cabin with an outhouse and communal, co-ed showers... let's go!"

She watched as the girl reached down to pick up her duffle bag and one of her suitcases and place it in the back of the cart. She followed in suit and placed the suitcase she was grabbing onto and the three canvases she had. She observed as Izzy strapped them over and made her way to the drivers suit, patting the seat next to her as she smiled.

Gwen nodded her head and turned to face her mom and brother, and made her way towards them. She hugged her mother while promising to not get herself into much trouble (because everyone knew she would get in trouble, but to just keep it at a minimum) and nogged her brother before hugging him back. With one last look at her family, she turned towards her crazy roommate and sat down next to her.

.

.

.

"Okay, so here's the basic layout of the school," Gwen heard the girl as she started to make her way out of the parking lot and heading towards the buildings. "The main office of this school is the building pointing directly towards the left lot-which we just came from-and that's where the nurse's, principal, vice principal, secretary, attendance, you name it, is at. That same parking lot is used by the staff and anyone visiting this school anytime during the year. The right lot, which we are heading towards right now, is for students only and you much have a clean pass in order to park there or say bye-bye to your car!

Right now, we're going to pass the cafeteria, which is open 24/7, but the chiefs are only here during breakfast, lunch, or dinner so anytime after or between those hours you have to make your own food. And don't worry, it's always stocked everyday with fresh food so I guess that's good. To our right is where all our jocks will hang out most of the time since the football field is there, along with the tennis courts and gym.

To our left, currently, that building we just passed is where our English classes will take place and that building next to it is where our social studies are. I'll show you where the rest of our classes will be and blah-blah-blah, but now we've gotten to the good part.

This upcoming building is Dorm #4, which I call 'the Jock's View' since it's closest to the athlete's field. Dorm #3 is called 'Stank' because Owen farted in there when we first meet and no ones been inside so I'm betting it recks right now. Both those dorms are co-ed, but Dorm #2, which I call 'Tiger Cats!', is our dorm and it's an all girls so there;s no need to worry about seeing a guys WooHoo! Last, but not least, is Dorm #1, which has an actual name, 'Beta Bros' and it's the all boys dorm.

They aren't exactly 'luxuries' as I mentioned before, but they're quiet cozy. Now, let's hurry it up so Izzy can help you get your schedule, show you around the school, and meet her friends!"

Having tuned Izzy out quite a while ago, she almost failed to notice when the girl had finally stopped talking and was now hauling her duffle bag and a suitcase. When she finally heard the girl curse out loud, she was broke out of her trance and got out of the golf cart as quickly as she could. She reached for her canvas bag and suitcase and soon followed after the girl, trying her best to keep up with the other girl who apparently had no trouble with her heavy stuff.

She followed her up a staircase (she should've asked for an elevator because it was a struggle trying to carry a suitcase up a bunch of stairs) until they arrived at the second floor. She followed the girl up another staircase (seriously, where was the elevator) until they reached the third floor. She took a small break before she trailed after the girl, who was too busy talking to herself in a foreign language that she'd never heard of. They finally stopped at a door to their left and Gwen smiled when the girl turned the knob.

The room was much bigger than what she expected. Having heard Izzy talk about how smallish, but comfortable the room was, she thought that it was going to be small, but in fact, it was huge! Well, not huge, but big enough to have separate closets, an entrance to a bathroom, and two separate beds with two separate desks.

"Now I know this room isn't oh so wonderful, but I guess that's the best Chris could do. Now c'mon and let's get your schedule! But before that, here's your room key and you're bed is the one without the mess on it." Izzy pointed out while giving her a key. Gwen nodded her head and looked around the room once more.

She walked over to the bed on the right side of the room and placed everything on the floor around it. Just looking at the bed suddenly made her feel really tired, causing her to let out a yawn.

"I think I'm going to take a small nap instead, if you don't mind Izzy. You can show me around the school later."

She heard a reply from the girl, followed by the shut of door and the shouts of the girl echoing around the hallway. Gwen let out a small smile and dug around her duffle bag in search for a blanket to cover herself over with. It wasn't long before she was laying down and cut off from reality.

.

.

.


End file.
